Home is the place, when you leave, you just miss it
by marine-writes-sometimes
Summary: Gale retourne au district 12, des années après la révolte...


A peine était-il monté dans le train qu'il regrettait déjà d'y être. Johanna lui avait trop monté la tête avec un optimisme inhabituel. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre. C'était de la folie, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Il fonçait en courant droit dans un mur. Et il allait se faire très mal. Mais qu'est -ce qu'il croyait, qu'après toute ces années la plaie serait refermée ? Qu'il pourrait la retrouver comme s'il ne s'était presque rien passé ? _Putain Gale,_ se dit-il_ t'es vraiment trop con_. Le train allait si vite qu'il ne pouvait même pas admirer le paysage pour se détendre et penser à autre chose. Retourner au District 12, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il se laisse convaincre de faire ça. Et comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu avant, un tas de souvenirs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres remontaient à la surface. La destruction de son district, tout ce qu'il avait perdu dans cette guerre, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue…

Non, vraiment, monter dans ce train était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'ici. Elle ne voudrait pas le voir. Elle ne voudrait sous aucun prétexte lui parler. Et elle accepterait encore moins qu'il revienne vivre ici. Une boule commençait à se former dans son ventre. Il secouait nerveusement sa jambe droite, et se rongeait les ongles, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. C'est n'importe quoi, se répétait-il. Il devrait descendre du train en marche. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'affronter une nouvelle fois son silence. Et c'est pourtant ce qui allait se produire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. En revenant au district douze, il allait raviver chez elle aussi de douloureux souvenir et rouvrir une blessure qui n'était surement pas fermée, même après tout ce temps. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de monter dans ce train…

Il sentait le véhicule perdre de la vitesse, les paysages devenaient autres choses que des lignes droites et floues. Et le train s'arrêta en même temps que sa respiration. Il descendit. Ses pas étaient lourds, comme si le poids de toutes ses années de culpabilité s'était enchaîné à ses pieds. L'idée de rester à la gare, et d'attendre un autre train pour rentrer au district deux lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se ravisa. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sortit de la gare pour traverser le district jusqu'au village des vainqueurs. Il fut soulagé en voyant que les ruines et la fumée avaient laissé place à des allées propres et une atmosphère nouvelle, qui n'avait jamais été là du temps où il habitait ici. On sentait qu'il s'était passé des choses horribles ici, pourtant plus rien ici ne pouvait rappeler les jours sombres. C'était une bonne chose. Il marchait lentement, redécouvrant cet endroit qu'il avait connu par cœur. Plus il avançait, plus la boule dans son ventre grossissait. C'était une mauvaise idée, c'était perdu d'avance, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris. Il arrivait dans la rue qu'il redoutait tant. Il apercevait la maison que Johanna lui avait décrite. Une folle envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou le prit. Mais il continuait sa route, se maudissant à chaque pas d'être ici. Il se trouvait enfin devant la maison. Il monta les marches du porche, un nœud dans l'estomac, une boule au ventre et dans la gorge. Il était pétrifié. C'est avec toute la peine du monde qu'il frappa trois coups à la porte. Les secondes qui suivirent semblaient durer une éternité. Non, vraiment, il ne devait pas être ici. Il devait partir avant que quelqu'un ouvre. Oui, il fallait qu'il parte. A peine avait-il tourné le dos que la porte se mit à grincer. Il se retourna machinalement, se maudissant de ne pas être partit quand il en avait l'occasion. C'était elle qui avait ouvert la porte. Il avait vu toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables passer dans ses yeux, de la peur à la colère en passant par la surprise et la tristesse. C'était tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il était monté dans ce train. Ils passèrent quelques secondes, peut-être des minutes, voire de heures à se fixer. Sans un mot.

Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, que pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à la manière dont ils s'étaient quitté. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son silence une fois de plus. Alors il la fixait, attendant une réaction, un geste, n'importe quoi. Mais elle était aussi pétrifiée que lui. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, pour prendre la parole, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle le coupa net d'un geste de la main. Il se tut. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, les yeux humides. Et sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu m'as manqué Catnip. »


End file.
